The Secret
by Cayology
Summary: JONAS My version of how the Secret episode should have gone. Nacy!


**A/N- Hey Nacy lovers! Thank you soo much for reading, reviewing, and including my stories as your favorites. This a my version of the Secret episode in Jonas L.A. Which I'm very depressed to hear is canceled. We will never see Nicky and Macy huggy again. Sorry I said that at 2 in the morning and its now and inside joke! So anyway Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas, Jonas L.A or Ellen.**

"Guess who's going to be on Ellen tomorrow!" Said Joe practically skipping into the living room where Kevin, Stella, Nick, and I were lounging about in.

"Big Bird?" Asked Kevin his face hopeful. Nick rolled his eyes and I stifled a giggle.

"No Kevin, It's not Big Bird. Although that would be totally awesome!" Said Joe high=fiving Kevin.

"Joe." Nick shouted bringing Joe into reality and pulling Kevin with him.

"Oh sorry," Joe muttered." It's us!" Joe exclaimed, plopping between Nick and I on the couch. Nick did his famous not-really-smile-smile and Kevin failed at not looking disappointed.

"That's awesome guys." I exclaimed.

"Now I get to make you guys new outfits." Stella concluded clasping her hands together.

Everyone slowly disappeared into their little world. Stella started muttering to her self about cotton versus polyester, Kevin and Joe started a discussion on whether Big Bird could fly or not, while Nick and I simply sat, watching our friends.

About ten minutes later Kevin broke away from his and Joe's conversation. "Does anyone want lunch?" He asked.

"Yes I'm starving." Joe replied.

"Can we go to that awesome Pizza Place?" Stella asked.

Joe and Kevin glanced at each other and nodded. "Sure why not," they answered at the same time.

"Okay, then I'm in." Stella said standing up and brushing off invisible specks of dust.

"What about you two?" Joe asked Nick and suddenly noticing their lack of participation in the conversation.

I stole a glance at Nick. "Um…Well..uh." I stuttered unsure of what to say.

Thankfully Nick came to my rescue. "We will stay here." Nick replied calm as ever.

"Okay, see you guy's in a little bit." Said Joe putting on his jacket, heading toward the door with Kevin and Stella trailing behind.

We stayed quiet listening until we heard a door slam, a car engine rev up and the sound of tires leaving the drive way. In the next second Nick and I were cuddled as close together as humanly possible. His arms around my waist pulling me close and my head nestled in the crook of his neck. We both sighed quietly in content.

" I missed you." He mumbled into my hair.

"I missed you too." I said. "I hate how we can't act like a couple around them." I Said twisting around so I could look him in his beautiful brown eyes full of compassion and warmth. Which was something you hardly ever saw come from him if you didn't know him.

"I know, but I'm just no ready to tell them yet. I want you to myself for as long as possible."

"I guess." I say disappointed, "It is kind of fun having our own little secret." I say, trying to find the positive in the negative.

"Of course." He say's pulling me closer, "And I promise that we will tell them all soon." he reassured me. We stay quiet for a moment, enjoying our closeness.

After a couple minutes, I finally get the courage to ask the question that has been on my mind.

"What are you going to say?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Ellen asks you if you're dating anyone. What are you going to say?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper. He was quiet for a moment his face blank, as he pondered my question.

"No." My heart breaks softly as he utters those words. He goes on. "Because if the media found out they would start rumors and never stop following us. Crazy jealous fans will send you death threats and hate mail. It will rip us apart and I don't want that." I felt hot tears forming in my eye's, begging to be set free.

"I um, I have to go." I mutter before breaking free of his arms, dashing as fast as my feet can carry me to the guest house, then collapsing on my bed, letting the tears stream freely.

I managed to avoid Nick for most of the day. Then around ten pm, when everyone was asleep, I went to get some water. While searching for a cup a voice behind me made me jump.

"Need some help." Asked none other than Nick Lucas.

"No I'm-" I was cut off.

"What's wrong?" Asked Nick, confusion blunt on his normally stoic face.

"Nothing. I lied trying to believe it was true. He stared at me intently with a I-know-this-isn't-the-whole-story look.

"Okay fine!" I exclaimed, "I feel like you don't care about me." I tried to push past him so I could make my escape, but he held me back.

'You don't think I care about you?" he asked confused.

"Well at least not enough." I muttered darkly, then I yanked myself from his grasp, grabbed my cup, and stomped off toward the guest house. Leaving Nick standing in the kitchen more confused than ever.

The next morning I was awoken by Stella gently shoving me off my bed.

"OW!" I complained still half asleep, "What was that for?"

"You need to get up. It's almost ten and we have to meet the guys at Ellen's at noon." Stella responded riffling through her many clothes.

'Ugh. I don't want to go." I grumbled remembering Nick.

"Why?"

Because I don't want to see Nick, because he doesn't like me enough to tell you guy's, much less the world that were dating. I ranted in my head before responding. "I just don't feel like it."

"Johnny Depp is going to be there."

I paused. "I'll be ready in thirty minutes." I said rushing to get dressed.

"I thought so." Stella gloated.

"Two hours later Stella and I arrived at Ellen's Studio. Stella and I took are seats up front. I shifted nervously in my seat and bit my lip glossed lip.

"You okay?" Stella asked, I nodded even though I knew I wasn't. The stage lights blinked, meaning the show was about to start.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Heeeere's ELLEN!" Ellen strode onto the stage smiling and waving to the cheering crowd.

"Hello everyone! We have some very special guest's today - ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the Lucas Brothers!" Ellen yelled clapping.

As the guys entered the stage their song L.A Baby playing behind them the crowd went wild. Once everyone calmed down Ellen began. She started out introducing everyone but I didn't pay any attention until she started asking questions.

"So how's your summer in L.A been?"

"Great." Kevin answered, 'It's been so much fun to just have some time to relax."

"And too of our best friends are staying with us, which makes the summer even better." Joe added.

"Well that's great! Now have you written any new songs?" Pried Ellen.

"I have actually wrote quite a few new songs. I seem to have a lot of inspiration lately." Nick said, his eyes finding mine in the crowd. I looked away quickly, I was going to make him suffer.

"Speaking of inspiration, are any of you guys dating?" She handed to microphone to Kevin.

"Nope, I'm single." Kevin declared causing a roar to emit from the crowd. Ellen then handed the microphone to Joe.

"Um." Joe said thinking over his answer. I felt Stella stiffen besides me and I put my hand on her arm reassuringly. "It's complicated." Joe finally replied.

"And what about you Nick. It there a certain someone special in your life?" Ellen questioned. I held my breath awaiting his answer. Nick was stiff, I could practically see the gears grinding in his head, trying o decide what to do. I looked down at my tanned hands. Why did this have to be so painful?

Finally, since it seemed clear that Nick was not going to respond. Kevin answered for him. "No Nick is not dating anyone."

"That's not true." Nick admitted, snapping out of his trance like state.

"What?" Joe questioned, "We didn't know you were dating anyone."

"That's because we decided not to tell anybody." Explained Nick calmly. At this point Kevin and Joe were in disbelief.

"Who is she!" Kevin exclaimed, practically screaming. During this whole conversation, the crowd sat riveted. My eye's were glued to Nick.

"She is a fantastic girl. I think I might be in love with her." Nick admitted. His eye's met mine and my heart melted into a pile of goo.

"When do we get to meet her." Exclaimed Joe leaning back and crossing his hands over is chest.

"Oh you already have. I am madly, truly, deeply in love with none other than Macy Misa." Nick declared and that was that. Our secret was out. I couldn't stop the thousand kilowatt smile that premiered on my face. Nick, my Nick, had just admitted his love to me on TV, in front of million's of people. I felt Stella, Joe and Kevin's eyes on me but I couldn't care less. All I cared about was Nick and the fact that he was walking right toward me.

He came to a halt in front of me and grabbed my hands, I stood slowly, my eye's never leaving his.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." As I said those three powerful words I knew instantly that I meant them. I was madly, truly, deeply in love with Nick Lucas. He slowly leaned down and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss, putting all my love into it.

When we pulled apart, he leaned over and whispered softly In my ear. "Now do you believe I care for you more than you will ever know."

I simple smiled then pulled him in for another kiss. This sure was gonig to be a summer like no other.


End file.
